Lipgloss,shops&chocolate chapter 10
by Dollphayce
Summary: So sorry for the late update!So here goes,chapter 10 of Lipgloss,shops&chocolate. Please read.And review.


**Hello my dearest chums and chumettes,**

**Heres another chapterr from my vair stoopid life.Although,dont be surprised if this is a tad boring.Because of my incredibly dull life,this might or might not be filled with crapnosity.**

**So,enjoy.Or atleast try to(:**

**Monday,May 30th,15:12**

What is the matter with adults?! They are so completely full of sadnosity.Mutti came in and said we should spend more 'quality' time together.What in the name of PANTS does that mean?Does she think Im a crap daughter or something?

Pah.

**15:15**

Just as I was about to take a little nap in my wonderful bed,thinking Id get some peace and quiet,Benjy flung the door opened,jumped on my bed,telling me mutti and him are making Batman cupcakes.

Good grief.

I said to him ''Benjy,that is indeed,beyond marvy,but could you-''

''THEYRE YUMMY!!COME EAT SHAWLYYY!''

''Thank you for the kind offer,but Im not hung-''

''EAT!''

Then he shoved a cupcake into my mouth,at which point I started choking,then swallowed the cupcake.It tasted pretty yummy scrumboes,if I do say so myself.

**15:20**

I am in bed,stuffing my face with Batman cupcakes.With pure digniosity ofcourse.Ish.

**15:22**

Benjy thinks it would be funny to dress me up as a ninja.

I told him ''Benjy,no,how about you dress as a ninja?Youd look way better as a ninja an Im sure-''

But he' already wrapping black tights around my head.

Why?

Do all ninjas wear black tights on their heads?

**15:27**

''Benjy,no,putting a balaclava on my head is not a good idea,trust me,stick with the tights.''

''NO.''

''Benjy...''

''Balalalava.Shawly is weareen a balalava.Hahahahahahah.''

I have turned into a cross between a ninja and a robber.

Why cant my little brother not be mental?Like normal kids.

Ah well,atleast Ive got a balaclava with me.

Actually,I might just go read the new issue of Cosmopolitan I bough since Benjy just left me alone.He brought the tights with him,ofcourse.

I do not know why.

Maybe he'll be like one of those prancing twits who wear tights,like in that musical,Beauty&the Beast?Perhaps talking to singing teacups is quiet fascinating.

**15:39**

It says in Cosmopolitan that I should try a new look,discover the 'New Me.'

I wonder what that would be.Hmm.Im gonna go for Goth.

Yes.

I shall try that.

**16:18**

I just looked in the mirror and very nearly got a nervy b.

I have got 3 clip on piercings.Nose ring and 2 rings at the top of my ears.Ive got combat boots on (back from when I was actually going through my gothic phase). I decided to dress all black,with just a touch of black.Mutti is yelling something up the stairs to me ''Charliee!Dan and Kellie are here!''

Perfect timing.I can show them my new look.

I heard them coming up the stairs,so I flung the door open and shouted 'Voilá!''

Dan took one look at me and yelled ''GAH!Good god,Charlie,is there a certain reason youre dressed like the spector of death?''

''S'my new look.You dig?''

Dan and Kellie glanced at each other with worried look.

Kellie said to me ''Erm,well.No,infact,even if you wanted to scare off little children in Halloween,dont go for that look.''

''But it said in Cosmopolitan,that I should try a new look.''

''Um,yeah.Not that kindof look.''

**16:27**

Dan and Kellie think I should stay the way I was.Not Gothic.

''Dan,you dont know anything about fashion,so shush your face.''

Oh God,theyre doing the glance-at-eachother thing again.

And then suddenly the two of them burst out laughing.

''What?Whats so damn funny?''

Theyre stilll laughing like loons on loon tablets.

**16:34**

And so am I.I remembered the ''I think we should call Dan as he is particulary good with fashion'' incident,and that set me off.

**16:43**

Ahh,it looks nice and sunshiney outside.

As if reading my thoughts,Kellie said ''Guys,let go to the park or something.''

Dan didnt even look up from the tv,and he was watching some complete crap.

''Mhm.''

''Dan.''

''Mhm?''

''Turn off the tv were going to the park.''

''Mhm.''

''Now.''

''Mhm.''

''NOW!''

He jumped and started and nearly dropped the remote control.

''Wh-what?Sorry,what were you saying?''

Kellie sighed,took the remote from him and pressed the off button.

''Heyyy!I was watching that.''

''Yeah,well I was talking to you.Were going to the park.''

Dan groaned and looked at Kellie ''Whyyy?''

''Because its nice and sunshiney outside,so we can go down beside the fountain downtown and hang around there.''

**16:05**

Sitting on the side of the fountain with Kellie,checking out fit guys.Some of them look mega marvy.We didnt go to the park,as there were too many kids there,so we went to the center of the city instead.Dan is chatting to some guy about his skateboard.Yawn.

As I was telling Kellie how fab the guy's in blue t-shirt smile was,I noticed Matt coming out of Subway,with a really pretty red-haired girl.She was laughing at something he said,then Matt smiled at her and to my utter horroroisity leaned in to snog her.At that point it felt like everything slowed down,and all I saw him was snogging another girl.

Kellie must have seen my face filled with shock and horror,because she said to me

''Char?Charlie?Are you okay?You look like someone just stuck a badger up your bum-oley.''

I couldn't speak,I just felt choked so I pointed at Matt.Kellie looked over,gasped and her jaw dropped.

''Oh my God!!'' She practically screamed,then covered my eyes.I dont know why,because now Im gonna be heartbroken and blind like a badger.

I snatched her hand away from my eyes,and saw that even Dan had stopped talking,and was looking at me with concern.

I grabbed my bag and ran as far away as possible.I didnt know where,really I just needed to get away.

**16:49**

And thats how I ended up sitting on a bench outside the zoo.

All aloney.

On my owney.

Blubbing like a blubbing thing.The writing of this is probably gonna be all smudged when it dries,but I dont care about that.I dont care about anything anymore.

Matt is a cheating twit and I am never ever forgiving him for what he has done.

My phone bleeped in my pocket and I took it out.Message from Dan.

_Where are u?I saw what happened,Im really sorry/ x_

Which made me cry even more.

God,why does all the crap always happen to me?

**16:52**

Phones ringing.Again.

Sigh.

I picked up.

''Y-yeah?'' I said,my voice wobbly.

''Charlie,jesus,are you okay?Where are you?You sound terrible.''

I hiccuped.I knew Kellie would call sooner or later.

''Im f-fine.I..Im at the zoo.'' I stammered.

''The zoo?Bloody hell,thats ages away.Erm,stay there dont go anywhere.Me and Dan will be there in abit.''She said to me then hung up.

I just sat there staring into space like an idiot,and 15 minutes later a cab pulled up,and Kellie and Dan stepped out.

Kellie looked around,spotted me and rushed over to give me a hug.

''I hate Matthew.'' I mumbled into her hair.

''I know,sweetie,hes a dick for doing that.'' She said to me and hugged me tighter.

When she let go she sat down beside me on the bench,and Dan just came over and stood infront of me.

''Heyy,you ok?Man,Charlie,what a loser.Why would he do that to you?''

''I dunno.'' I answered. ''Maybe Im the loser,thats why he had to go off with someone prettier and better than me.''

''Are you kidding me?He snogged a GINGER.Plus,she had a humongous nose and this really annoying freckly face.'' Kellie told me,with one eyebrow raised.

''Well,we brought you candy.'' Dan said and handed me a bag of M&M's.

''Thanks guys.You didnt have to come here,really.''

''Chyeah we did.Matt is a twat.And best friends dont let their best friends date twats.'' Kellie smiled and put her arm around me.

That did make me smile.I had such brilliant friends and I felt really lucky to have them.

''So how about we go to my house,and I'll make you hot chocolate with marshmellows and whipped cream,and then you can stay the night.And we'll make Dan go get us loads of yummy crap.''

''Sweet.Now I have an excuse to get as fat as I want.'' I said,putting another M&M in my mouth.

**Sorry for the really late update!Ive just been busy since its summer and all,I write much anymore.Anyway,hope you enjoyed this,another chapter coming up soon:) R&R please!**

**Charlie**

**xox**


End file.
